


Marinette Run away

by Kittysuicoffee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittysuicoffee/pseuds/Kittysuicoffee
Summary: story about marinette running away from home to start a new lifeI was inspired ml fanfic called missing by a user on Archive of our own namedChaoticNeutral I think they also have a tumblr but i'm not sure but if they do let me know so I could credit them here I hope ya like itEdited: someone told me who wrote the ml fix thank you very much!Ml missing belong to @nobodyfamouspostsfrom tumblr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

“Marinette I don’t know about this.”

“I know you don’t tikki that why I’m giving you a choice.” Marinette said she didn’t look up from what she was doing.

“What kind of choice is it?” She asked hesitantly Marinette turned looked at her kwami and tikki could see the years of pain in her holder eyes no happiness’s was in her eyes,she could tell that Marinette had a hard time with this decision but it was the only thing she could think of she thought about transferring school but Adrien will only make her feel bad about leaving them alone they want there ‘every day ladybug’ there for them not for her, she told her parents about what was happening at school, so they went to the school to yell at the principal for the miss treatment of their daughter. Just for the principal said that Marinette is the one causing problems with one student this cause more yelling and Marinette’s parents left anger and frustration clear on there faces they told her that she could stay home from school if she wanted, they don’t want there only daughter to go thru that mess they had at school if she still decided to go to school just let them know or when she just wanted to stay home.

But Marinette had other plans in mind than just staying at home…

“Tikki if you want to you can go look for a new ladybug and a new guardian of the miraculous.”

Tikki eyes went wide she couldn’t believe what Marinette just said look for a new ladybug? a new guardian of miraculous? She didn’t even like the idea in the first place but nothing will change Marinette mind nothing will. “Marinette please we can think of something else we could place a curse on Lila and the hold class or maybe!”

“Tikki wait I’m not finished yet."Marinette said cutting tikki off "you could do that or you could come with me.” Marinette finished she closed her eyes and signed looking back at her kwami “I understand if you don’t want to tikki I just want you and the others to be happy.”

Marinette gave a sad smile “I want to go with you Marinette.” That was the only thing that the kwami said and Marinette looked shocked but tears was filling up her eyes and she hugged the kwami now knowing that she will not be alone on her journey.

After hour of hugging and crying tikki pulled away “so what’s the plan.” Tikki asked looking at her holder Marinette smiled looking a bit better “I already have booked a ticket for tomorrows train . I already have my bag packed I only have to get your cookies and some snack for the others and I have money saved up from some of the commissions I did so we’re pretty much good just when we do get to our new home I have to get a job.”Marinette said going over her list in her head tikki looked worried “really tomorrow is it a bit to soon? what about your parents? Are you going to leave a note?”

” sooner the better we leave this place and I already have a note ready when we leave.“ Marinette told tikki as she hold up a letter with pretty hand writing on it. Tikki read it out loud: "dear mama and papa I’m so sorry you won’t be able to see me again but I’m only doing this because I can’t stay here in Paris, anymore and I know it’s unlikely for us to move but I try to stay but when time goes on it get really hard so I’m doing this. please don’t worry about me I love you both very much.

Love Marinette.”

Tikki finish reading the letter.

Marinette put the letter away on her desk another question pop into tikki head “how are you going to get around you can’t just leave as you are?”

“Oh tikki I already have that planned out.”

“What do you mean?”

Marinette didn’t reply as she walked to her closet to take out a bag. Tikki watched with curiously in her eyes wondering what she have. “This.” Marinette stated “ is what we’re using to leave this place.” Tikki giggle “and how is it going to help?”

Marinette gave a cheeky smile “you’ll see.” And that was all that needed to be said.

“Marinette breakfasts is ready!” Sabine called for her daughter it’s been a week sense they had told off that incompetent principal at Marinette’s school and she yelled at Marinette’s teacher for being a spineless and pathetic woman for not stepping in and stopping the bullying.

'calm down Sabine calm down you have a plan to stop this from happening to your daughter she will not be in pain for any longer.’ Sabine put on a face meaning she was not taking a no from her daughter, this was a good idea. “Boy Marinette is taking a long time up there.” Tom said making Sabine jump a bit “oh Tom don’t do that you almost gave me a heart attacked!” Sabine exclaimed holding her hand to her chest Tom gave his wife a sheepish smile “sorry honey. But she is taking long time right, did she went to school?”

“No she told me yesterday she that she wanted to stay home.” Sabine said looking up at the door of her daughter’s room “I’m going to check on her.” With that she went to walked up the stairs to her Marinette’s room and knocked “Marinette s sweetie you up?” There was no response and she knocked again still no response, Sabine heart was fell into her stomach “Marinette I’m coming up honey.” Sabine hope Marinette was just still sleeping, she hope that her daughter was just sitting at her desk making or drawing her designed she hope that her daughter was still alive. She opened the door and she screamed

“Sabine!” Tom ran after his wife to see what was wrong making his way up the stairs to stand by this wife to only see there was no Marinette “ w-where is she?” Sabine asked “where’s Marinette!” Sabine ran up into her daughter’s room Tom right ’behind her both looking around her room under her bed the closet the sun roof there was no sign of her at all “Sabine look.” Tom exclaimed pulling his wife to a piece of paper that he found on Marinette’s desk they both read it. “ Tom." Sabine said her voice shaking ” call the police.“

Ladybug was looking out at Paris with a soft smile on her face Paris is sure beautiful at night she signed "I’m going to miss this.”

Miss what my lady?“ A voice asked ladybug jump turning to see chat noir sitting right next to her looking at her with confusion in his eyes "what you moving or something the only thing I could say that take me with you because I’m can’t leave my lady alone in this big scary world of ours!” Chat said over dramatically putting his hand on his face. Ladybug laughed and chat followed “no no I was going to miss the peace when hawkmoth starts akumatizing people again.” Ladybug replied waving her hand up and down “yeah me too.” Both her and chat stared out at Paris both looking at peace “hey ladybug?” “Yes chat.” Ladybug said looking at chat to only see him on one knee holding a rose and his ringed hand on his heart “ my lady I love you I always have to let you know how much I wish you could go on a date with me tomorrow night here maybe?” Chat asked hope filling his eyes but his hoped die with the words he come to hate over the years of being ladybug’s partner.“ No chat i-” “ yeah yeah yeah l know you don’t love me you love someone else why can’t you give me a chance for once in your life ladybug!” Chat basely snapped, ladybug looked at him with shocked she cross her arms and looked at him indifference in her face “ first of all chat I no longer in love with him! Second I only see you as a friend and for how long have you know me you should respect my feelings!” Ladybug snapped back “ you fell out of love with him but your not willing to give me a chance why?!”

“Because chat I don’t love you what can you not understand about that!?”

Chat balled up his fist anger on his face but he calm down looking at ladybug her arms still cross. “well if you say so. So tell me ladybug who was the boy you fell out of love with.” He asked crossing his arms as well ladybug eyed him with suspicion “why should I tell you? Are going a hunt him down or something?” Ladybug asked

“Nope just wondering that all.” Chat replied “okay…” Ladybug said uneasy “ well I no longer love Adrien Agreste.” Chat eyes went wide she was in love with him no she have to be joking right? “ Your joking right ladybug? Please tell me your joking!” Ladybug took a step back “n-no I’m not chat what wrong?” “My lady!” Chat grabbed ladybugs hands. “chat let me go please.“ "No ladybug I’m sorry I didn’t mean for you to fall out of love with me I’m sorry!”

“What are you talking about!?”

Chat took in a deep breath “plagg claws in!”

Ladybug eyes went wide she no longer looking at the green eyes of chat noir but the green eyes of Adrien “kid what are you doing?!"plagg exclaimed Adrien didn’t replied instead he let go of ladybug’s hands and putting one hand on his chest and the other one hand out "my lady please for give me I have no idea I was causing you to hate me but I can me it right! Show me who you are and we both can be happy together!”

Ladybug looked at Adrien she was speak less Adrien Agreste was chat noir the whole time but they act so differently than again she act differently when she was in her civilian form.

“Adrien.” Ladybug finally spoke her voice soft Adrien hold his breath hoping that she’ll return his feeling and forgive him and maybe just maybe show him her true identity. She took a few steps forward to Adrien taking both of his hands into her own , he smile his dream of being with ladybug was about to come true “ kid your an idiot.” Before Adrien had a chance to register what plagg had said ladybug jumped back. He looked down and noticed that his ring was gone he looked up to see ladybug holding his ring in her hand “n-no” he said his voice quite ladybug looked him down her eyes full with strong disappointed “ Adrien Agreste as the new guardian of the miraculous you head by no longer will be the handler of the black cat miraculous!” Her voice was strong yet form leaving no room for arguments “no wait I.. ”

“I’m sorry Adrien this is good bye” with that ladybug yo-yo away leaving a shocked Adrien behind.

Everyone in else bastier class was at a buzzed talking about the up and coming class trip to New York. Ayla was most excited about it because she was going with her best friend “Lila!” Ayla shouted getting the girl attention the girl gave her a sad smile “oh hey Ayla are you excited about the up coming trip?” Lila asked with a hint of solemn Ayla and seem like everyone else notice how down Lila looked “ hey girl what’s wrong?” Ayla walking getting up from her table and walking up to the girl. “ What’ s wrong did something happened?” She asked again putting her hand on Lila shoulder out of nowhere Lila began to cry falling right into Ayla’ s chest everyone ran to her asking if she alright if they can do anything for her Ayla took her to her seat and sat her down “Lila tell me what happened please.” She asked once again it took a few moment for Lila to calm her tears down and when she did, she looked up at her “ Marinette threatened me!” Lila sobbed again

“What!” Everyone shouted in uproar “what did she say!” Ayla said in Anger she can’t believe Marinette would do this to Lila she was the nicest girl in the world! Marinette will pay when she gets here.

“She said if I don’t stop telling lies she’ll get someone to beat me up!” She exclaimed putting her face into Ayla chest “don’t worry Lila we’ll get her!” Alix said in anger everyone in the class agree to teach Marinette a lesson.

But before they could think of a plan Mme. Bastier walked in with two police officer behind her everyone went silence when they saw them

“Class. Please take your seat.” Everyone did as they were told but before the police could speak Ayla beat them to the punch “ is this about Marinette are you going to arrest her!” Ayla shouted the officers looked at her confused “for what?” Ayla looked angry “for harassing Lila! this why your here for right?”

Both police officer looked at her with suspicion

"How do you know we were going to ask about her?” The first officer ask Ayla cross her arms “will your here and meaning that Lila on her way to school called you right so there. Your here for Marinette right she’ll be here any second now than you can take her away.” The other students agreed the second police looked at Mme. Bastier “is this how you teach a class?” He asked eyeing her she give small smile “I’m well I..”

“The fact that your students are so eager to point to think that we’re here to arrest is..!” Before the officer could finish he felt a hand on his shoulder he turn to look at his partner “Pete calm down we’re here to ask questions not to tell at a teacher how to do there job. She maybe new.” Pete looked at him but calm down with that the officer remove his hand and walked up in front of the class and he began to speak “first thing first my name is officer Maxx and my partner name is Pete. To answer the young lady question is yes we’re are here about Marinette but not to arrest her.” Maxx explained “than why are you here for officers? Mme. Bastier asked Pete walked up next to his partner ” for you know Marinette dupain-cheng went missing last night.”

Everyone gasped.

A girl with dirty blonde hair walked off the train with two males a boys one had white hair and a the other had blonde hair “well home sweet home!” The boy said with a sign “yep it’s great to back ” Said the blonde boy but than turn to the girl “so what you think?” The girl looked around her brown eyes looking around the 'small’ town “wow. I thought you said it was small?” The girl ask with a pout both boys laugh “well when you live here for your whole life it will seem small over time.”

“Yeah” the blonde boy agreed with a giggle

“ So want to look around?”

“Yes please! Just let me grab my bags the train will leave tomorrow right?”

“Yep” both boy said the girl smile turn to get her bags but stop “I just realized I never got you guys names!” She giggled “what you’re names?”

The boy with white hair smile "my name is Oliver the boy right next to me is my half brother Michael.”

Michael waved “so what you’re name?”

The girl smile at them "my name is Coraline.”


	2. Marinette runaway chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happen during the months that Marinette have left her old home.

it’s been a few months since Marinette went missing and a lot has happened during though months. the first day that Marinette has went missing the police came to her school to question all the students and teachers about her and where she has gone to. Most of the students was helpful but others were not so much miss. buster's class was the only on that didn’t have anything nice or helpful to say about the missing girl.

All they’re response about the girl was that she was a bully and she just doing this for attention, the only two who have anything nice to say about the girl was Lila Rossi and Adrien agreste. they both said that Marinette was sweet and kind to help anyone in need and she was willing to do anything for the class without asking for anything in returned.

when the police question Lila about this morning interruption she explain that Ayla had something out for Marinette so she made up some lie that would get the said girl in trouble the police nodded not sure to believe her or not. the police ended their investigation saying they will be back to ask more in the near future.

it’s been three weeks when the police found Marinette’s phone in the trash and they found some interesting things on it the fact that the class truly didn’t believe that Marinette has went missing to the amazement of the police the only one that stuck out was Ayla’s texts they were full up with the downright hurtful texts its seems like the police needed to have another word with Ayla...

“I’m telling you Marinette didn’t runaway her parents are just hiding her away! Question them not me! Ayla exclaimed officer Maxx didn’t look impress “listen Ms. Césaire we have already questions Marinette’s parents already they were for helpful to us telling us everything we need to know and her school life.”

“okay and!?”

Maxx looked annoyed “look I just come to ask about yours and Ms. dupain-cheng relationship with each other, before ms.Rossi came to your school.”

“why does this have to do with ms. Rossi ?” Ayla said narrowing her eyes officer maxx shook his head

“this have nothing to do with her. We’re just trying to understand what happened to her.”

Ayla still looked suspicious but decided to go along with it she begun to start from the beginning

“me and Marinette met during the first day of school I was the new girl their but me and her become quick friends and during the few years I known her is was the best girl I could ever asked for. But then she changes when Lila came around, she was accusing Lila of being a liar and other things to then, she started to hurt Lila and our friendship started to go south after that. I don’t know what the problem was Lila a great girl if Marinette have just given her a chance none of this would have never happened.”

“I see.” Maxx said he signed looking at the tape recorder than back to her.

“what?”

Officer Maxx looked at her

“Ms. Césaire I would like to show you something is that okay.”

“sure.” Ayla said uneasily

Maxx smile “now before we brought you in ms.Rossi came to us with some information about you and Ms. dupain-cheng relationship the way she put it make it seems like you two was never friends.”

Ayla looked shocked “w-what?”

Maxx pick up a tape recorder

“now do you know what this is?”

“yeah it’s a tape recorder.” Ayla said not sure where this is going Maxx nodded

“good now I want you to listen to this.” As Maxx said this, he push play on it.

Ayla was surprise she didn’t know how to feel after listening to her so called best friend on the tape recorder this has to be a joke right Lila never lied to them once but this was a straight up lie she and Marinette been friends on the first day of school. The class loved and cared about Marinette they had a strong relationship but… the words that came out of Lila mouth were all lies

“w-hat is this? This is some kind of joke did Marinette parents paid you to do this…” Ayla said her voice quiet maxx shook his head “no Ms. Césaire this is not a joke.” And just with those few words Ayla world started to break.

Adrien was miserable not only was his miraculous was taken away from him, but his best friend had went missing. Missing out of all the people that he care about why his best friend had to go missing why does everything bad had to happen to him, out of all people he had to get the worse of it his mother disappeared, he has an uncaring father that will not give him the time of day, plagg gone forever and now his friend is gone. He wanted to cry but he can’t sit here and cry forever he must find Marinette and bring her home everyone misses her very much the first step is to get his father to help look for her. With that Adrien got off his bed to go look for his father to help with the search party he walked out of his room with determination “Adrien you can’t go in there.” Nathalie said stepping in front of Adrien but his didn’t stop him “Nathalie please move I have to talk with father about something especially important.”

“is this about your missing classmate?”

Adrien eyes went wide how did Nathalie know?

She shook her head than said “your father doesn’t have time deal with stuff like that.”

“b-but…” Adrien was cut off by Nathalie “no buts Adrien now we have to talk about the up and coming events for….” Nathalie words die in Adrien ears don’t have time don’t have time he never had time for him he only care about himself that all he cared about himself anger was the only thing that he felt that day anger at himself and at his father. He couldn’t take it anymore he just walked away as he did Nathalie called after him just ignore her and walked back to his room, he has to talk to someone, and he know who to talk to.

Coraline was happily skipping though out the little town school just got out and she was heading to her new home it been a month snice she left her old life but she was happy plus couldn’t just leave this place after Oliver and Michael show her around this place she decided stay instead of going to her designated place. “I’m home!” Coraline exclaimed with a bright smile

“welcome home dear.” Ms. beauty said with a bright smile of her own Ms. Beauty was an elderly lady that Coraline live with she is an overly sweet old lady she was also the grandmother of Oliver and Michael “how was school dear.” she asked as she walked up to the young girl Coraline skipped to her “school was great me and Oliver got a good grade on our project!” she said happily “oh that wonderful dear.”

“I’m going to my room now.” With that Coraline left when she gots to her room, she signed she taking off her bookbag and walking to her bed to sit on it taking out her phone she check Paris news “so far no akumatizion…”

“that a good thing, right?” Tikki said looking at Coraline

“yeah it is but why do I feel so weird about it.”

“what do you mean?”

Coraline looked at her kwami “Tikki it’s been a month since I left and nothing, they should have some high emotions but nothing none from my class. My parents will try to keep clam especially my mother and my father would try but I don’t know I guess a part of me hoped something will happen. “she confesses looking down Tikki looked at her and signed she petted Coraline head with a smile “it’s okay Marinette your old class showed their true color. Its time to move on.”

Marinette giggled and kissed her kwami “remember Tikki my new name is Coraline not Marinette she long and gone now.”

“oh sorry” Tikki giggled “still getting used to the name.” they both laugh laying back on her bed she was thinking about what Tikki said and she was right it was time to stop thing about it. Marinette is dead and gone now now its Coraline bellamy now and nothing would change that.

“Coraline! Abby is here to see you!” Ms. Beauty called “coming!” with that Coraline left her room to see her friend.

Lila was over the roof when she heard that Marinette had went missing now nothing will stop her from taking over the school. But there was a problem thanks to Ayla big mouth now she was under suspicion by the police now she must come up with a really good lie luckily for her. She knows that the police were idiot so they will believe whatever she says first was the what was Marinette like and where she may have gone to Lila told some truth in her lie about said girl next was to throw Ayla under the bus in which she did it was so easy to do because she know that the class already hate Marinette thanks to her it would be no problem to convince police she had nothing to do with Marinette. To say this was a good thing now she just has to sit back and watch the fireworks and if Ayla turn against her well, she ends up like Marinette lonely and friendless.

Lila was unaware that her plan will backfire in her face hard.


End file.
